Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 36
Chapter description :Bluefur arrives at Fourtrees, and is excited to see that Oakheart waited for her. Oakheart too, seems surprised and joyful that she came to meet with him. He mentions that he thought the she-cat wasn't going to show, and Bluefur says that she couldn't get out of camp. Silence follows their conversation, and for a moment, the she-cat doubts that she should have come. Oakheart echoes her thoughts, telling her that it's too cold to stand around. Bluefur, using the only method she knows to warm up, announces that she'll race him to the top of a nearby tree. She soon realizes the tom hadn't followed her, and he reminds her that RiverClan cats can't climb. Bluefur offers to teach him, but starts teasing him, adding that she won't teach him if he's too scared. :Oakheart denies any fear, charging past her and balancing on a tree root. Gazing up at the wide trunk, he asks the she-cat what to do next. Bluefur demonstrates how to climb up the tree, mentioning that old trees are easier to climb than young trees, for old trees have softer bark. She adds that even hefty cats like Oakheart can climb them. The tom asks who she's calling hefty and clumsily grabs the bark with his claws, prepared for his next jump. Bluefur says nothing; she just scoots up to a low branch, and Oakheart collapses beside her. The brown tom asks if she actually enjoys climbing, to which the blue-gray she-cat says of course, gesturing with her tail for him to look at the sparkling clearing below. He concludes that the view isn't bad. :Bluefur climbs to a slightly higher branch with no struggle. Oakheart, on the other hand, is clinging to the bark with his front paws, his hind paws are swinging freely. The she-cat asks if he can manage, and he mutters that he's absolutely fine. The tom quickly grips the bark with his claws, and he hauls himself onto the branch with Bluefur, nearly knocking her off. She jokes that he is very elegant, and he playfully growls that he'll get her back. The blue-gray she-cat asks how he'll do so, and Oakheart tells her to wait until he teaches her how to swim. This terrifies Bluefur, as the prophecy said she'd be destroyed by water. She quickly realizes that Oakheart doesn't know about the prophecy. The brown tom twitches his whiskers and asks if she is scared of water. She challenges him back, asking if he's scared of heights, and clambers onto the next branch. Oakheart boasts that she can't scare him, and he jumps next to her. Bluefur and him climb as high as they can, up to the last few branches that can support their weight. She notes that the Great Rock looks like a pebble from how high up they are. :The blue-gray she-cat asks Oakheart if he thinks StarClan are watching them now. The tom replies that if their ancestors can't see them from all the way on the top of the tree, they can't seem them anywhere. Bluefur tenses, and the brown tom reassures her that if StarClan were angry, they would send clouds to cover the sky. The she-cat hopes that he's right. A breeze stirs the branch they're sitting on, causing it to sway. Oakheart grips onto it tighter in panic, causing it to sway more. Bluefur suggests they climb back down, and, seeming less confident now, the brown tom follows her back down through the branches. He is relieved when they reach the roots, and the blue-eyed she-cat tells him that he wasn't so bad for a fish-face. Oakheart looks at her sharply, asking what she just called him. Bluefur repeats the insult, and he lunges at her. She dodges his attack, running towards the Great Rock. The tom tries to threaten her, but his voice cracks with amusement. Bluefur claims that he'll never catch her and runs off. Oakheart is always right behind her, but the she-cat collapses, tired from all the running. :Oakheart collapses beside her, and she whispers that he's still a fish-face. He suddenly pins her down, and asks her who's a fish-face. Bluefur wails that no one is, and he rolls off her and sits up. The she-cat gets up and leans slightly on him, noting that he still smells a little fishy. Oakheart sighs, saying that he's waited so many moons for this, for her. Bluefur looks down at her paws, feeling self-conscious, but the tom nuzzles her head to face him. He explains that every cat in his Clan has been telling him to get a mate, but he wants no mate but her. The blue-gray she-cat replies that she knows what he means; Larksong has been telling her she should pair off with a cat, but before she says his name, she notices the hurt in Oakheart's eyes, and stops. The brown tom begins to ask if there's another cat who she loves, and Bluefur explains that since she's been taking care of Whitestorm, she hasn't had time to think about mates. He points out that Whitestorm is grown up, and she can live her own life now. :Bluefur tells him that they can never happen, as they're from different Clans. She adds to herself that she has a destiny that doesn't leave room for a mate. Pain and grief grips her heart, and she presses herself closer to Oakheart. Bluefur tells him that if they continue meeting, they'll both get hurt eventually. The tom breathes that the only thing that could hurt him would be not being able to see her. She knows he's right, and glances up at the Great Rock, thinking that the Clan leaders would be horrified if they saw them now. :Bluefur is appalled at what she sees, two figures standing on the Great Rock. She recognizes Moonflower and Snowfur, and every hair on her pelt begins to rise. Oakheart stirs beside her, asking what's wrong. The two she-cat gaze down at Bluefur, sadness in their expressions. The blue-gray she-cat knows why they're here, to remind her where her true loyalties lay. To fulfill the prophecy, she must be strong and loyal to only her Clanmates. Oakheart asks what she's staring at, and the figures vanish when Bluefur blinks. She excuses it as nothing, and tells him they should spend the night at Fourtrees. The she-cat begs her mother and sister for the one night, saying that the next morning, she'll give her life to Clan. The moon remains uncovered, and Oakheart suggests they build a nest. The two scrape together some materials, curling up next to each other for the night. Characters Major *Oakheart }} Minor *Moonflower }} Mentioned *Thrushpelt (Unnamed) *Whitestorm }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Chapter subpages